Monkey Manor
by Black Wonderland
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is the son of a powerful earl in the Victorian Era. He lives with his brother Ace and various staff members in relative happiness. However, his father and grandfather can't keep him away from politics for much longer. With his birthday rapidly approaching and still much more to learn, how will he do in the world of nobles? AU Warning: First fic, Rated T for safety


**AN: Hello everyone! This is Black Wonderland and this is my first fanfic, so beware. I don't really know how this idea popped into my head, but its been sitting in my brain getting growing mold for about a month or two and I figured it was time to put it down on paper. However, I don't really know much about the Victorian era, so all of my limited knowledge is from reading Kuroshitsuji (It's really good by the way!) and a little bit of research. This story is mainly going to be composed of one-shots about Luffy's life as an aristocrat; however there may be an overall plot. I'm open to suggestions! I don't know where this will end up though, because the idea is rather weird. Without farther ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. T^T**

**"Meat!"- talking**

**Adventure-thinking (Most of the Time**

**Chapter 1: The governess**

Luffy pouted as he stared at his reflection in the window. Why did he have to take boring history lesson anyways? He would be interested if it were the history of meat or adventures, but old men sitting at a table?**(1)** Pssh no way! Idly twiddling his pen between his fingers, Luffy stared into the garden. At this point, he had completely given up trying to pay attention.

As he stared at the large variety flowers and plants, he spotted a familiar large and boxy figure trimming the trees. Instantly his eyes lit up._ Maybe I could go find Franky after lessons are over. I bet I could get him to go on an adventure with me… or should I raid the kitchens? Hmm… that's a hard choice. I could-_

"Mr. Monkey," Came a soft and gentle voice, "What would you be thinking about?"

Luffy grinned toothily and turned around. "I was just wondering about what I should do. That's right! I could ask you! Which is better? Meat or adventures?"

Slowly he took in his Governess' face. She was smiling, and Luffy liked her smiles because they felt soothing. Usually. However, she smiled when she was angry too and this smile made her seem rather ticked off.

"Err… I'm totally paying attention," Luffy lied, his face turning bright red. "Continue on with you awesome lesson, Robin." He started sweating bullets. Robin's smile turned chilly. She sighed.

"Of course, make sure to pay attention."

Luffy relaxed into his soft velvet chair as Robin continued with her lecture. 5 minutes later, Luffy had stopped paying attention and was once again starring out the large window

* * *

Ace pressed his back against the wall and inched closer to the corner. Sticking out his head cautiously, the young earl sprinted across the hall way before returning to slinking around. After a couple more minutes of sneaking, he finally arrived at his destination and poked the door open. Ace was trying to get a good look at the new governess.

The room was painted a soft lilac color, which went very well with the plush interior. There was a piano in the corner and a row of well stocked book shelves on the side. In the center stood the governess who was reading something out of a book. Luffy, as usual, was daydreaming, likely about meat, while the black haired woman attempted to teach him. (Key word being attempted) Ace grinned. That was his little bro! But he had to give this new lady props. She had stuck around far longer than most other governesses had. The last one had ran out of the manor tearing her hair out after trying to teach Luffy for less than an hour.

Ace hoped that the governess wouldn't stay around for more than a day. He really didn't need to lose another ten shillings. Recently, the staff of the manor had set up betting pools (Even though it was unethical for a young noble to be gambling) on how long the governesses would stay around and Ace had lost in the last six to Sabo.

He smiled fondly at the scene. Luffy looked absolutely adorable sitting grumpily at an overly large desk with his straw hat over his bookwork. _I really hope she leaves soon, I really want Luffy all to myself- I mean- I really want to win back my money from Sabo. I am not jealous, I am not jealous-_ So what if he was a tiny bit, ok a lot envious about the mysterious lady. He just wanted to spend more time with his little bro._ Maybe I could be his teacher, I did just graduate boarding school. Hmm… that actually might be a good idea to consider. We'd probably get side tracked though..._ The reason why Ace had attended a school and Luffy did not was because Luffy was well, rather easy to distract and not the brightest bulb in the box. The governess must be pretty patient to be able to teach Luffy.

As if sensing his thoughts, the black haired woman turned around and winked at Ace. Ace felt a blush rising to his freckled cheeks. _Oh man is she looker, Sanji will go crazy over this._ Sanji was the cook of the manor and a rather good one at that. He was also well known as womanizer.

Suddenly, Ace felt incredibly drowsy and slumped against the wall._ Not now! I have to get away from Sabo first…_

* * *

She smiled softly as she saw the door inch open a bit on its own accord. Someone was spying on her. Then again, not many people had seen her since she had gotten here. The only members of the staff she had met were a couple of maids and Zoro, who was rather rude. The footmen had growled something about not touching Luffy or else. In Robin's opinion, she thought that it was rather nice. She had also noticed that the workers here were rather young, many looking just barely adult.

Robin herself was rather young. She prided herself in knowledge and was one of the best governesses there were. Good or not, this young man in front of her took a lot of work. He was rather pleasant, but had the attention span of a water flea. _It looks like I have my work cut out for me._

The door opened a little bit more, and she could now see a face staring at her. _That must be the young earl, Portgas D. Ace. He's all the rage right now with the young ladies in town._ Robin smiled softly once again and winked at the young man in the door. Almost immediately, he began to color._ How adorable._

The face disappeared accompanied by the sound of a body sliding down the wall. _Oh dear, I had better check this out._

"Mr. Monkey, could you wait here, while I step out for a bit? And do your work."

The fool grinned widely. "Of course Robin!" Something told Robin that he wouldn't get any work done.

Robin stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. She knelt next the young lord and felt his pulse. _Good he's still breathing._ Robing walked over to the bell that hung on the wall, and rung it. A couple minutes later a young man in a blue butler outfit walked to her.

"Ah, you must be the new governess. I'm Sabo, butler** (2)** of Monkey Manor, nice to meet you! What may I do for you, mademoiselle?"

"Mr. Portgas collapsed outside while I was teaching." Robing pointed to the young man who was lying (Was he snoring?) at her feet.

Sabo's expression turned from perplexed to angry. "Ah. So that's where he ran off to. I've been looking for him for ages."

"Is he ok?"

"Hmm?" Sabo was grinning evilly, an idea popping into his head as Ace muttered in his sleep. "Yeah he's fine. You see, he's narcoleptic and is prone to sleep attacks."

Robin nodded, digesting the information. She did not like the look on the butler's face. Sabo nudged the earl with his toe. Ace stirred a little and mumbled something about a wonderful manor with wonderful servants that listened to whatever he said and no paperwork.

Kneeling down in front of the slowly awakening young man, Sabo grinned and motioned for Robin to be quiet.

In the smoothest and most toneless voice he could manage, Sabo whispered to Ace. "Young master, Young master, wake up, it is time to start your day."

Ace groaned and rubbed his eyes. "So it was all a bad dream. I had a dream where I had extremely rude and nasty servants. Especially the butler who was way to annoying and was yelling at me to do my paper work…" His voice trailed off as he looked around.

Sabo smiled, showing all his teeth. "Your paperwork awaits you." Ace screamed and tried to run off, but had no such luck as Sabo grabbed his collar.

"Walk with me till I get to his office?"

"All right… I doubt Mr. Monkey would do his work even if I were right next to him.

"That sounds like Luffy. So what do you think about Monkey Manor? You've lasted longer than most of the other applicants for governess." Sabo questioned, using the hand that wasn't dragging Ace to gesture to the house.

"It's quite large for one, but I find it pleasant." Robin ignored the last comment and shot a glance at the whining Ace. "I had a couple questions for you, would you mind answering them?"

"Shoot."

"Well, for one, why do you call it Monkey Manor? If I recall correctly, its registered name was different."

Sabo grinned, "That's because it's filled with monkeys like this," he pointed at Ace. "Actually though, it's because the name was too long to be practical. Everyone here is incredibly close to our young lord-to-be, so we agreed to name it Monkey Manor after our Monkey D. Luffy."

"I had noticed," She murmured, recalling the young footman (Zoro?), "That's a very good reason indeed. Is that also why you can treat you lords," She pointed at the once-again-sleeping Ace, "Like this?"

"Indeed it is, though most treat Ace more respectively than Luffy because he isn't around all the time and doesn't know them as well. Everyone here was… I guess you could call it 'Saved' by Luffy. He hired every single one of us. If you had noticed, all of us are rather young. For one reason or another, we aren't accepted very well into normal society. This is our home, and we are all grateful to Luffy for accepting us."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"Have you decided whether or not you are going to stay as the governess? I have a feeling that you will fit in well to our family."

Robin tilted her head and thought before smiling slowly. "I think I will"

Omake

Sabo: Just a question, but why were you wearing all black cloth and a mask over your face?

Ace: I was being a ninja! Thatch told me about them!

Sabo: …May I ask why you were being a ninja?

Ace: Because their cool! They go around throwing knives and assassinating nobles other cool stuff like that!

Sabo: You're a noble.

Ace: Anyways… Maybe I could try to assassinate Teach. I really hate that bastard… He was really mean. Yeah… I'll use the most painful and slow poison I can get my hands on. *Evil Laugh*

Sabo: …I hear nothing. You have to finish your paper work.

Ace: *Groan*

Luffy: What's a ninja? Do they taste good?

**Some info for the confused:**

**A governess- I hope you know what a governess is… but for those who don't a governess is a woman who is employed to teach children at a private house hold. Luffy needs one because he wouldn't last at school.**

**(1)- I really don't know what people in the Victorian Era would learn about, so I just figured that he's learning about Parliament or something…**

**(2)- For those who don't know what a butler is, it's the head servant of a house or manor**

**On how Ace is an earl and how Luffy is soon to be an earl, more about that will be explained later. More about everything else will also be explained.**

**If you have read Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) you'll understand this story a little bit more. I'll try to keep it as close to the Victorian Era as possible. Again, I don't have the plot quite thought out so if you want to make suggestions, go ahead!**

**Once Again- REVIEW that will make this author more inclined to update!**  
**AN: Yay! That's one chapter done! If there are any spelling or grammar errors, tell me and I'll try to fix them… there's probably a lot. I don't have a beta yet so if anyone wants to beta, PM me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. I'll try update whenever I can, hopefully it will be once a week. If you have any questions, ask! I know it's a rather unique idea so you peoples probably don't know much about it… I'll try to update, but…. I get lazy…. Please, please review! This is my first fanfic, and I really want to be able to gauge my writing skills. Thanks so much for taking your time to read this, you don't know how much it means to me…**


End file.
